Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
In the field of electronic cameras, there is a technology of adding capturing information such as the date of capturing, the location of capturing, or the like to image data (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-225229). In the art of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-225229, capturing information is added to image data based on the Exchangeable Image File (Exif) format in the Design rule of Camera File System (DCF) specification.
The prior art merely adds one piece of time information to one frame of a motion image. Therefore, in the prior art, time information corresponding to a processing timing of a pixel signal on one row of a plurality of rows and time information corresponding to a processing timing of a pixel signal on another row of the plurality of rows cannot be obtained.